Family Trees
by littlemissfg
Summary: List of the KND couples, and their kids. Also it includes some surprises for upcoming stories, that will arrive in the year 2012/2013. I thought I would do this, since people got confused with the names, and whose who.
1. Gilligan family tree

_**Okay, guys this is the Gilligan Family tree =]**_

_**Hoagie and Betty created Hoagie .P. Junior and Tommy.**_

_**.Hoagie .P. Junior and Abigail Lincoln created Angela Tia + Christopher Tommy.**_

_**1. Christopher Tommy and Sophie Anne Beatles created Joanne Martha, George Charlie, Oscar Wallabee, Zoey Betty + Ian Hoagie.**_

_**2. Angela Tia and David Richard Kirk created William Jason, Jonathon Christopher, Steve Marley + Violet Abigail.**_

_**3. Danielle Lorraine and Zack Westley Beatles created Renée**____**Valentine, Alessandra Ruby, Ava Grace, and Dale Quinn. **_

_**.Tommy and Lilly Collins created Tommy Junior, Marcus Lee + Raven Penny.**_

_**Okay this was the first family tree =] anyway the Beatles will not be finished until a current story (Operation R.A.P.E) is finished…. And no I'm not lazy, I already know who is in the tree anyway you might get to see Future, Future, Future kids muahaha! Bye x**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

_**:D next chapter is the Drilovskys :P **_

_**Hoagie: Betty look there's our future grand children and their kids**_

_**Betty: I know darling…..**_

_**Hoagie Junior: Wait a minute Dad you're dead ….(O.o)**_

_**Hoagie: (O.O) ….**_

_**Abby: Awkward…..**_


	2. Drilovsky family tree

_**Drilovsky family tree**_

_**Patton's dad and mum created Patton.**_

_**.Patton and Francine Fulbright created Trevor Cameron, Madison Catherine and Rochelle Amy.**_

_**1. Trevor Cameron and Louise Rodney Uno created Edward Monty, Amanda Rochelle and Emma Michelle.**_

_**2. Madison Catherine and Benjamin Joey Beatles created Sarah Francine and Nicolas Trevor. **_

_**3. Rochelle Amy has not found her lover yet… still searching…**_

_**Okay guys next is the Uno family tree, and then after that it's the Storks, Kirks, Hunter and then the confusing one Lizzie's family (spoilers for future purposes plus how one of the stories will end…..) and then if you're lucky the big finale the Beatles. YAY! Woohooo! Everyone will be either shocked, or love my idea okay bye xxxxxxxxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_

_**Pattons mum: I do have a name you know...  
>Me: yes but no one knows it...<br>Pattons dad: but we doo...  
>Me: then tell Mr Warbarton (i can not spell, please nooooo flamespitch forks!)  
>Pattons mum: fine then we will (both of them walk away to find him)<br>Fiona 2: Here's hoping, they tell him to do another season :D  
>Justin 2: Same!<strong>_

**BYE!**


	3. Uno family tree

_**Now this is this the Uno family.**_

_**Monty Uno and Nigel's mum created Nigel. (sorry forgot her name)**_

_**. Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie created Charlie Emily, Louise Monty. (there is a reason why they're called that it will be mentioned in one of my stories)**_

_**1. Charlie Emily and Kimi Ai Beatles created Kate Jeanette, Summer Louise, April Madison, Lucy Angela and Mark David. (lol, they all start with each other's name, ha ha) **_

_**2. Louise Monty and Trevor Cameron Drilovsky created Edward Monty, Amanda Rochelle and Emma Michele. **_

_**. Nigel's cousin, Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 74.239 (Gabe) created John Nathon, Roy Dylan, Nellie Carol, Alan Frank and Scott Jamie. **_

_**Next will be the Storks, then the Kirks, then Hunters (lee and Sonya), Lizzie's and then the big finale the Beatles! :P**_

_**Bye bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Wally: But I want it now!**

**Kuki: Yeah, and I want everyone to know!**

**Me: Shush!**

**Sophie: You can't stop us from spilling!**

**Kimi: Awww, me and Charlie have a big family :D**

**Sophie: Me and Chris do too, while Ben only has 2**

**Ben: I never really wanted a big family…..**

**Kimi: since when… you always said, you wanted 2 girls, about 5 boys….**

**Me: …. (T_T) he he what secret do these couples hold…. Find out later xxx **


	4. Stork family tree

_**Storks Family tree =]**_

_**Ernie Stork and Amelia Jones created Bartie Carmichael Stork.**_

_**Bartie Carmichael and Virginia Jessica Sims created Lewis Paul and Brandon Greg.**_

_**1. Lewis Paul and Courtney Kara Miles created Kendal Jake and Alesha Dorothy. **_

_**2. Brandon Gregory and Rosie Paula Hunter created James Kieran and Henry Jay.**_

_**That's it, but the next one is the Kirks, and you maybe shocked…**_

_**Just making sure, you're ready for it =]**_

_**Anyway bye xx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	5. Kirk family tree

_**Kirks family tree**_

_**Fumito Sanban and Ichiko Kyoto created Ai Hotaru Sanban.**_

_**Marley Kirk and Holly Summers created Jason Eric Kirk, and Lucas Ramsey Kirk.**_

_**1. Jason Eric and Ai Hotaru Sanban created Yuki Holly, (Died at 2 years old) [She is older than David] and David Richard.**_

_**. David Richard and Angela Tia Gilligan created William Jason, Jonathon Christopher, Steve Marley + Violet Abigail.**_

_**2. Lucas Ramsey and Vanessa Black created Robert Kyle, Wendy Nicole and Georgia Adele. **_

_**That was it… Were you surprised?…. Anyway next up is Hunter, and then Lizzie and then the big finale. **_

_**The Beatles will be uploaded, once I've done operation R.A.P.E sooo bear with me =] xxx **_

_**littlemissfg**_


	6. Hunter Family Tree

**Hunters family tree**

**Jerry Green and Cristal Witherspoon created Sonya Ashleigh and Harmony Rosie. **

_**Larry Hunter and Paula Evans created Lee Carson and Wesley Jay. (died at 3 months old)**_

_**. Lee Carson and Sonya Ashleigh created Rosie Paula and Gail Cayla.**_

_**1. Rosie Paula and Brandon Gregory Stork created James Kieran and Henry Jay.**_

_**2. Gail Cayla and John (junior) Nathon Byers created Shelby Alan and Marlan Roy. **_

_**. Harmony Rosie, died in a car crash at age 23. She only had seen her nieces three times. They were a year old, when she died.**_

_**That is it sorry xxx Poor Harmony and Wesley =[ anyway I would like to say A VERY LATE BIRTHDAY shout out to my good friend Justin Parayno, I mean WallabeeWannabe. He was 16 on the May the 18**__**th**__**. Since he hasn't talked to me in over 3 weeks I completely forgot and said HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sooo sorry Justin xxx there is you special birthday call out xx it's like 11 days late sorry xxx**_

_**From Littlemissfg **_


	7. Lizzie's family tree

_**Lizzie's family tree**_

_**Owen Devine and Claudia Jones created Lizzie Anne and Elisa Penelope. **_

_**Aden Mcgarfield and Natalie Keen created Jimmy Nixon and Donald Michael. (died at 8 years old, by an illness)**_

_**. Lizzie Anne and James (Jimmy) Nixon McGarfield created Susan Candace and Rebecca Claudia. (Twins)**_

_**Divorced after 10 years of marriage.**_

_**Lizzie Anne and Herbie David Wattson created Thomas Fabian, Alice Caren and Victoria Lacey.**_

_**. Elisa Penelope and Ian Patrick Jordans created Millie Jodie. Elisa died suddenly in a 'freaked' accident, Millie lives with Lizzie now. Ian was sentenced to jail, for killing his wife.**_

_**Tah dah! How did you like it?…**_

_**Anyway I'm also finishing the operation rape chapter 6! So I'll update that first, then update the Beatles woohoo!**_

_**Xxxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	8. Beatles Family Tree

**Beatles Family Tree**

**(Can't be bothered with Wally's mum and dad's name) created Wally Coby and Joey Mace.**

**Kani Sanban and Genki Yamanashi created Kuki Mai and Mushi Chou **

**. Wally Coby and Kuki Mai Sanban created Kimi Ai, Benjamin Joey, Sophie Anne, Hailey Mushi and Zack Westley.**

**1. Kimi Ai and Charlie Emily Uno created Kate Jeanette, Summer Louise, April Madison, Lucy Angela and Mark David.**

**2. Benjamin Joey and Madison Catherine Drilovsky created Sarah Francine and Nicolas Trevor.**

**3. Sophie Anne and Christopher Tommy Gilligan created Joanne Martha, George Charlie, Oscar Wallabee, Zoey Betty + Ian Hoagie.**

**4. Hailey Mushi and Connor Felix Romero created Mika Yuki, Cody Walter, Sally Ellie, Sydney Kimi, Allison Sophie and Harry Ben. **

**Connor's parents are Ace and Henrietta. **

**5. Zack Westley and Danielle Lorraine Gilligan created Renée****Valentine, Alessandra Ruby, Ava Grace, and Dale Quinn. **

**. Joey Mace and Penelope Nicole Francis created Jake Laurence and Olly Kenneth. **

**. Mushi Chou and Sandy Patrick Williamson created Luna Genki and Owen Roger. **

**THAT'S IT THE LAST ONE!**

**SOOO SORRY BUT IF YOU GO ON TO MY PROFILE, YOU WILL GET MY DEVIANTART PROFILE LINK, AND YOU WILL SEE MY NEWS PICS OF MY PHOTOS. I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT GENERATION (I ALREADY GOT BEN, SOPHIE AND KIMI DONE!) OPPs forgot I'm in caps aww well bye xxx**

**From Littlemissfg **


End file.
